


Backseat Heat

by teaandchess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Megcestiel, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandchess/pseuds/teaandchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in a snow storm? Check. Backseat of the Impala? Check. Two humans, a demon, and an angel? Check.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseat Heat

“We could always camp out,” Sam offered. The snow storm had blown in, bringing with it closed roads and white-outs too thick to get through, and Dean had pulled over for the night. The possibility of a long, boring night spent in the car was looking like Hell already.  
   “I’m not parking my pretty behind in the cold,” Dean grumbled as he tried to get comfortable in the front seat. The Impala was comfortable but he was feeling so enclosed. And cold. Very cold.  
   “Me either,” Sam muttered back and he buried his chin deep into his coat.   
    In the back seat, Meg and Castiel exchanged looks. They didn’t feel the cold like the humans did and at the flirtatious cocking of her eyebrow, Castiel looked at the back of Dean’s head and tried not to let her see how that expression confused him still.  
    Meg leaned forward, resting her hand on his thigh and stroking up and down. “What’s that line about conserving body heat?” she murmured in his ear and he turned his head towards her. His breathing stuttered out nervously.  
   “We don’t need to keep warm,” he said, bewildered by her logic.  
   “Doesn’t mean we shouldn’t try. Be fun.” Her hand stroked upwards and he jerked when she brushed the growing hardness in his trousers. Meg’s expression nearly sparkled at the desire she could feel radiating from him. “Might even invite the boys to keep warm with us.”  
    Her lips brushed his cheek. “Wouldn’t be the first time, remember? That time in the motel room?”  
    Castiel’s eyes half-closed and she knew he was remembering that night not a few weeks ago.  
   “What are you two doing back there?” Dean suddenly demanded before he blew on his hands to get them warm.  
    Meg’s eyes were like dancing onyx in her amusement and Castiel saw the invitation lingering in her eyes and the curve of her sensual mouth. Suddenly he just wanted it  as much and he reached out to cup the back of her head, fingers digging into her dark waves.  
   “We’re keeping warm,” he stated to the Winchesters as if it made all the sense in the world. Meg’s delighted squeal was muffled when he pulled her in close and sealed his lips over hers, breathing in demonic sulphur and touching her tongue with his as he opened his mouth to kiss her deeply.   
    Both Sam and Dean looked over the seats at them, then at each other.  
   “What the hell?” Dean asked.  
    Meg began to actually giggle, a sound Dean never thought to hear, when Castiel wrenched her jacket off and attacked her collarbones with his tongue. Throwing her head back, she let him push her down on the seat. Over his shoulder, she grinned at the onlooking Winchesters even when he pulled her shirt over her head.  
   “What? Are you boys waiting for a personal invitation?” she growled huskily, hooking her legs around Castiel’s waist. They ground against each other and she turned her head to take his mouth with hers again.  
    Dean glanced at Sam, who was running his eyes over the length of Castiel on top of Meg. His brother was already taking off his shirt by the time Dean’s brain caught up to his eyes.  
   “You can’t be serious,” he started when he saw the look in Sam’s face.   
   “Why the hell not? I’m freezing,” Sam countered and then he was pulling his tall body over the seats. Dean propped his chin on the back of the seat and watched as Sam leaned over Castiel and hooked his hands around his upper arms, pulling him off Meg.  
    The angel made a token struggle and Sam chuckled in his ear, holding him still. “Easy, Cas, I’ll let you get back to her in a second. You’re just overdressed.”  
    Meg used Castiel’s belt to pull herself up, and together she and Sam began to peel his layers off until his bare back was to Sam’s chest. Sam kissed the juncture of his neck and shoulder and felt him shiver.  
   “You’re pretty warm, Cas.”  
    Meg leaned in and ran her tongue over one of his nipples. “Hotter than Hell,” she teased before opening her mouth and sucking a fierce red mark onto his chest. Castiel groaned and tilted his head back as Sam insistently ground against his back. Meg moved onto her knees and leaned over Castiel’s shoulder to grab Sam by the back of the head. He met her grin with an almost playful smile and bent his head to kiss her.  
    Squished between them, Castiel made short work of her bra before he began to tease her nipples until she squirmed and tried to get closer than before. Until she had to break the kiss with Sam to kiss him next.  
    Even though he wanted to watch them, Sam still noticed how Dean hadn’t moved. He grinned and ran his hand down Meg’s back and under her jeans to pull on the waistband of her panties. The sharp tug made her moan as the fabric dug between her legs, and Castiel only began to kiss her harder as Sam held them still. Her moan vibrated through the backseat of the car when Sam tugged on her panties again and again.  
   “Come on, Dean. Not like we haven’t done this before. Plus they are really warm,” Sam muttered, attention on his brother. Dean fidgeted for a second longer, his eyes settling onto where Sam still held the back of Meg’s panties, and then he was moving over the seat, fingers swiping through the moisture already collecting on the windows.  
    But one look at his determined face made Sam grin when he realized he was ready to get warm with them.  
    Dean waited until he had thrown off his own shirt before he pushed Sam’s hand away from Meg and he grabbed hold of her hips. He hauled her back roughly with him against the side of the Impala, sitting her on his lap and restraining her from getting to Castiel again. She made an almost keening sound, grinding back onto his lap, and when Castiel went to move forward for her, Sam held him back.  
   “I think we should make you two work for it this time,” Dean muttered in Meg’s ear, tonguing at her lips when she turned her head. She ground down harder into him, eyes still on Castiel and Sam. “What are you willing to do to fuck him?”  
    Meg’s eyes lazily closed and she reached down to grip his cock through his jeans. “Anything. Think you can handle that?”  
    For her cheekiness Dean tweaked her nipple and watched as Sam murmured the same question in Castiel’s ear. The angel was leaning most of his weight into Sam now but his blue eyes were on where Meg was lying half-ontop of Dean. He saw him swallow and felt Meg’s impatient wriggle in his lap.  
    Running his hands down Meg’s slim body, he saw that Castiel was watching his hands when they slid beneath her jeans to cup her between the legs. Sam nipped at the back of his neck as he bent the angel over to be between Meg’s legs.  
   “We’ve got hours till dawn, Meg,” Dean whispered. “I can think of a lot you could do to prove it.”  
   “Get me warm, pretty boy,” she answered and her legs moved to either side of Castiel’s hips. “I’m up for anything.”  
    She gave a sensuous roll of her hips and stared up at Castiel and Sam who was leaning over his shoulder. “Seems like you boys are too.”  
    Dean groaned at the bad joke and he knew Sam was laughing at it. “Really, Sam?” he started just before his brother leaned over to plant a wet kiss to his mouth, passing him to Castiel next as he kissed Meg. Dean felt Castiel’s teeth nip his lip before he broke the kiss, letting Dean go to kiss Meg again.  
   “Gonna lose track of whose hands are where,” Dean whispered to himself as he shoved Meg’s jeans down her legs. Sam laughed again and ran his hands down Dean’s face.  
   “Long as we’re warm, right?” Sam asked and before Dean could answer he was being kissed again in the stifling heat of the backseat of the Impala.  
   


End file.
